


Gunpoint

by jesterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jo have to save Sam and Ellen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean stared at the gun muzzle pointed at him and pondered his options, waiting for the chance to move.

The gun slowly moved as its wielder edged toward the counter to grab the car keys lying on top. Dean’s jaw muscles popped as he clenched them.

“Those better not be the keys to my baby,” he warned.

“The only thing you care about besides Sam. Kind of fitting.” But the remark didn’t register with him because the words were the signal to move as the eyes flicked away when they were said.

Dean dashed forward, knocking the gun aside and grabbing the arms to pin them down. He slid behind and put his leg in front of the feet to make sure they wouldn’t be used to get free.

He ignored the feelings that rushed into him as he held the woman who frustrated him and made him feel alive at the same time.

“Jo, I’m only saying this once,” he spoke into her ear. “I know you’re pissed at me, but it ain’t my fault your mom got taken. That thing has got Sammy and your mom and there’s no chance in hell that I’m staying behind while you ride off into the sunset, in my car, to kill it.”

She sighed, acknowledging the injustice of her actions.

“I know you have a right to go after this thing, but after I found out…”

“I know our dads kinda messed everything up,” he agreed.

“Our dads?” Her tone bristled with anger. “Your dad.”

“Fine, my dad, whatever,” he said. “Now, can I let you go or are you gonna go all Rambo on me again?”

“If you swear you won’t try to leave me behind, I won’t leave you behind,” she said, twisting to look into his face. Dean’s breath caught in his throat, but he simply nodded and let her go. She took a moment to adjust herself and when she looked up he winked at her and flipped his keys in the air.

“I’m driving.”


End file.
